


Milady

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, not historical despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yongsun likes it when Hyejin tells her what to do. Really, she asks for it.[Hyejin POV]





	

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. well. here it is. bless the femslash february goddesses.
> 
> [crossposted on asianfanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1221475).
> 
> not beta'd!

“Milady.”

She says it with a dripping, honey voice that gets to my ears in the form of a whisper. She’s sitting at the kitchen table, an empty glass in front of her. The screen on her phone is black.

I smile, and beckon her with a finger. “Yes, dear?”

 

**xxx**

 

It took us some time to get here. I kept breaking character, asking time and time again the last thing she wanted to hear. We were almost at the one-year mark when she suggested it. Shy, giggling, wide eyes wondering in fear if I’d be shocked, or disgusted. Quite on the contrary. But still, it took us time. We had to adjust, learn how to read each other.

We set rules, and boundaries.

 

**xxx**

 

She stands up instantly, sending the chair backwards with a loud scrapping noise. I wince and she flinches, waiting for me to say something. I point to her clothes, “Take it off. Keep the underwear.”

She doesn’t hesitate. In a few seconds, her skirt is on the floor, and she’s taking her blouse off, letting it fall from her hands. She looks beautiful, always have. Her chest heaves with the labored breaths she’s taking - she’s excited, today. Has it been too long? I don’t think so. Two weeks, at most.

“Crawl,” I command.

On her hands and knees, she does just that. I pop the button on my shorts open, push the thing out of the way. I’m sitting on my chair, the one on which I usually watch the late night dramas. The fabric feels rough against my thighs but it’s nothing I’ve never felt before. She’s there on the floor, looking up at me.

“Come ‘ere,” I open my legs, fling the right one over the armrest. She’s on her knees, hands on the chair, millimeters away from me. She looks down and then up, big eyes watching my face, waiting.

I put a hand behind her back and pull her face against me, slowly. She starts licking right away.

 

**xxx**

 

She never backed away. We used the safe words and gestures a few times when we were first starting out, both as inexperienced as we could be. But after we had learned our limits, after she had finally found what she was looking for, she never wanted to stop. I learned about myself too, in the process. About how to control my impulses, let go of my worries. She hated when I asked if she was okay. She still does.

She says it’s not the time to be asking those things.

 

**xxx**

 

“You’ve come such a long way, haven’t you?” I say as I caress her head, bringing her closer when I want to, pulling at her hair when I feel like it. I’m smiling. She’s so eager. My legs are spasming; I’m close.

I pull her away from me. She looks up, dazzled, chin covered in saliva. She made a mess of herself, but she looks lovely. She’s wearing the white lace bra I got her and that she says it’s her favorite. My fingers find her neck, thumb playing with her moist lips.

“My dear, dear Yongsun.”

 

**xxx**

  


“You can find a nice guy to date, if you want,” I say into her neck. She’s having goosebumps; I catch her fingers clutching at the armrest, her legs pressing tightly together. “I don’t mind.”

“Why--” She stifles a moan when I bite down at her neck. “Why would I want that?”

I kiss her skin, gently. She seems to tremble all over as I lean away, turning back to the screen up front.

“To avoid suspicion.”

She’s still pressing her legs together. I know she’s wet, even though I haven’t touched her anywhere but on her neck. It’s dark inside the theater but I think I can see her cheeks tinged with pink. She sighs, sits up straight.

“No one suspects anything.”

“None of your friends?”

She shakes her head, but she’s still not looking at me. She’s considering it, I realize. She feels guilty about it.

“I really don’t mind,” I say, and try to get back to the movie. She never answers, but she has her first date with a colleague two weeks later.

 

**xxx**

  


I pull her up by her hair. She scrambles to her feet, wincing, but never complaining. Never saying anything. I wait a bit to see if she’s going to say the word, but she doesn’t, so I turn her around and press my body against her back. My fingers slide into her panties, finding it completely soaked. She moans out loud.

“You like this, don’t you?” I ask against her ear, fingers rubbing at her clit slowly but with enough pressure to have her writhing. “Being on your knees. At my feet.”

She doesn’t say anything. She knows better than that. I smirk. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she wheezes out, and I rub harder. “Oh God, yes. Please.”

“Please? The bitch knows her place.” I pull my hand out and use it to grab her chin. I plant a quick kiss to her lips before saying, “Bedroom. Lie on your back.”

She nods quickly, eager, _so eager_ , and starts to scurry off. I command her to stop, and she does, looking back at me. I tell her to crawl, and the next second she’s on all fours.

 

**xxx**

 

She never went to bed with any of the guys she dated while with me. She either broke it off first, or gave them some lame excuse that they lapped up like thirsty dogs. I know she didn’t because she told me, and I believed her, but also because she usually came home and said the word to me as soon as she saw me. More often than not, I obliged. And gave her the fuck she had been dreaming about all day.

 

**xxx**

 

I come back from the drawer with the two-ended purple dildo and its harness. Had it been a quieter night, I might have left the harness out, but she’s way too hungry for that. It won’t hold. She’s staring at me, almost pleading with her eyes. Even if I gave her permission to talk, she wouldn’t say it. She’s too coy for it, even now. She likes to hear it, gets off from it. Begs, too, but only if I ask her too. I ask now.

“Please,” she says in a shrill voice, one that tells me she’s excited. “Please, f…”

She hesitates, bites her lip. It makes me want to get on top of her and bit those full, pink lips myself. Later, I remind myself. “Say it, or you won’t have it.”

 “Oh God, please f-fuck me,” she stutters, but once it’s out, she lets it all come in a breath. “Please fuck me hard, please let me come!”

Her face is red, and so is her cleavage. I get on top of the bed just long enough to kiss and suck the skin between her breasts. She clutches at the sheets; she knows she’s not supposed to touch me until I say so.

I pull her to a sitting position by hooking my finger under her bra. She lets herself be handled as I take it off, then push her down again, way too gently for her taste. She whines. To make up for it, I yank her panties down and push her legs apart.

“I wanna lick it all up,” I say, looking down at her, all open and wet. “But not now. Hold your legs.”

She does as I say while I scramble out of bed and pull my shirt over my head. Now we’re both naked. I climb up again, picking up the dildo and locking it to the harness. I move up until I’m close to her, and then I push the toy inside of me. I gasp as it goes in, and when I feel it’s as deep as it will go, I fasten the harness around my hips. It’s not that big of a toy, but it’s one of Yongsun’s favorites. She’s still holding her legs back, biting her lips as she watches me.

I lean down and press the other end of the dildo to her entrance. She tries to push back, but I tell her to stay still. She groans, and obeys.

 

**xxx**

 

The word comes at any given time, now. If she feels like it, she’ll look at me and say it, starting straight into my eyes. She knows this only works if we both want it, so she waits, patiently, for my answer. If I say anything else, she looks slightly disappointed, but doesn’t press it. But most of the time, I say the right words back to her, and her eyes glint with excitement. She waits for her orders. She doesn’t move until I tell her to.

Two years in, and she starts asking for it out of our apartment. When we are out with friends, or when we’re taking the cab home late at night. At moments like these, she will stare at me until my eyes land on her face, and then she will mouth the word, _Milady_. And when I mouth it back, my fingers are already trailing down her thighs, up her dress, and into her. She never makes a sound. The driver never notices.

 

**xxx**

 

I push inside, and Yongsun gasps. As I start thrusting, the toy penetrating us both, I tell her to let go of her legs. “Open it,” I say. She’s moaning, gasping, losing herself, so I say it again, louder, making a point of thrusting in time with my words. “Open. Yourself. Up.”

She does, spreading her legs, clutching at the sheets, the pillows, the headboard. I lean forward, taking a nipple between my lips and sucking. She is breathing hard, and one of her hands fly to my head, holding me down. She’s broken a rule, but I let her hold to me until I’m done tasting and sucking that beautiful, beautiful breast, which is when I move up to her lips and kiss her fully in the mouth.

She kisses me back, as best as she can, but she’s almost screaming by now. I’m being ruthless on purpose, my hips hitting hers as the toy moves in and out of her body. Her breasts are bobbing up and down, her entire frame shaking as I fuck her and kiss her, leaving her dizzy. One look at her and I feel myself close, _so close_ I thrust harder, feeling the toy press into me, bringing me closer still to the edge. “Hold up there,” I instruct, and she does, grabbing the head of the bed with both hands. She has surrendered herself to me entirely. Spread open underneath me, looking into my eyes, lips parted as she moans in cadence to my thrusts.

I shake and groan loudly as I come, eyes closing out of their own will. I’m still having aftershocks when I open them again and slow my hips down, pulling out of Yongsun. The dildo comes off easily, and I unfasten the harness, pulling it off of myself. I let it drop to the floor and climb out of the bed, telling Yongsun not to move.

When I come back a few seconds later with the silk ties, she is still holding the headboard with both hands. I smile down at her, “Such a good girl.”

She doesn’t smile back; I see now that she is shaking, the pent up desire rocking her body. I don’t need to see to know that she’s already soaked the bed wet under her legs. She wants to say something, I can tell by her eyes, so while I tie her hands to the headboard with the silk ties, I say, “Go ahead. You can talk.”

“Please,” she croaks. “Please, let me come.”

I check to see if her wrists are secure and then bring back her right leg, tying her ankle to the headboard as well. “Oh, you will, don’t worry. I just need to make sure you’re ready.”

 

**xxx**

 

Sometimes, when we’re lying on the couch together, watching a movie or a variety show, she will let me kiss her gently, lovingly. I hold her head between my hands then, caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks, laughing when she scrunches up her nose, pretending to make a face. At times like these, it’s usually her who slips a hand under my shirt or my skirt, and there’s no need for words, then. There are more laughs, more lame puns, more time. She’s patient when she wants to, and I’m responsive, when I want to. It works. It’s terribly different, but just as good, and just as beautiful.

 

**xxx**

  


“Be quiet,” I say as she quivers under my touch. She is being too loud. We live in an apartment building, and no matter how good the walls are, there is only so much noise we can make. She shuts up instantly. “I can’t gag you, not when I can’t see your face.”

She moans, but it’s a low sound coming from her throat, so I get back to licking, sucking, kissing, and drinking her. She is deliciously wet, pulsing under my tongue, body so responsive. Her legs are tied up and tense, but I run my fingers through the skin of her thighs, using it to steady myself as I take everything she has to offer me. I take my time, tasting her, until she sounds like she is about to cry. Then I start applying pressure where I know she wants it; the reaction is immediate, and she tries to move but she can’t, completely at my mercy. She is shaking and whimpering when I flick my tongue repeatedly and she comes, hard.

She has aftershocks for quite a while. I know that at this point I could keep going, and make her come again, if I felt like it. But I’m tired, and I know she is, too. It will have to wait. I untie her legs, and then her wrists, and watch as she lets her limbs fall to the bed, almost dozing off.

“Milady?” I ask, bringing back the covers I threw on the floor and pulling it over her. She’s sweaty, but the windows are open, and we know it’s gonna be a cold night. I wonder briefly if she will prefer to take a shower, but she looks at me with half-lidded eyes and smiles.

“Yes, dear.”

I smile back at her, giving her a peck on the lips. “Rest. We can clean up in the morning.”

“Mm, yes. That’d be nice.”

Her voice is like honey. Not shrill anymore, not desperate. She sounds peaceful. Elated. I snug closer to her, and she giggles, “You’re all sweaty!”

“So are you.”

“True,” she replies, then gets an arm around me. We close our eyes, and before I can start worrying about the mess we made in the living room and all the way here, she murmurs, almost asleep, “Thank you.”

I manage to mumble _my pleasure_  before I fall asleep, still smiling.


End file.
